Opus 23
by cherrybloss
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot Un reencuentro furtivo


Entonces una vez más los profundos mundos esmeraldas que son parte del eterno conjunto de imágenes que conforman la constelación de mi inconsciente se abren en fulgor; estupefactos, escépticos ante la presencia del ente que no se condolió de ellos aquella recóndita noche de estío, traumatizados vuelven a dirigirse aún suplicantes esperando con incertidumbre.

_Caigo por ella_

Noto como sus manos tiemblan, toda ella tiembla, su pálida piel de porcelana refleja el tenue matiz de la luz nocturna, el refulgir de la luna… la luna…evoca instantes, tu cabello dócil ante la álgida brisa, tú incólume semblante angelical, la gélida amargura de tus palabras que guardaban la eterna veracidad de su contenido, toda esa gama de sensaciones me evoca a este momento.

_Caída tras caída_

_Y __todo por ella_

Tus labios aún húmedos permanecen entreabiertos, queriendo recitar tantas palabras que no pueden articularse; en tus ojos aún perdura la conmoción, es en ese momento cuando coloco mi frígida mano sobre tu suave mejilla, noto como te estremeces al contacto, tu piel aun guarda calor aunque la noche es fría y es ahí cuando por fin la veo, una lágrima rueda de tus orbes verdes sobre el talud de tu tersa piel hacia el filo de tu rostro, no sabes como ansiaba verla.

_Pienso que esto no puede estar mal… mentiría para mantenerla feliz_

Habiéndome dado el pretexto perfecto, me acerco lentamente deseando degustar el fruto de tus emociones, guiado por el fino aroma que emana tu cuello, lo saboreo.

_Mientras sepa que tú sabes__…_

Una tras otra, comienzan a rodar formando versos sobre tu cara, como fluidas gemas, dibujando rastros en su caída.

_Que hoy pertenezco… aquí contigo_

Un fortuito rayo de luz ilumina tu rostro vehemente, tus diáfanos mundos se estremecen ante el deslumbrante resplandor, mis ojos buscan con hastío la fuente luminosa que corrompe el empíreo momento, sigues curiosa mi mirada y nuestros ojos se clavan en el alba, donde el astro rey sale desde el borde del profundo mar verde, mi mirada regresa a tu efigie que denota fascinación a la ceremonia de la alborea, sonrío pícaro.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Que haces?

Preguntas cuando habiendo aprovechado tu descuido, te tomo de la cintura y te elevo hacía el cenit como la soberana que eres; pero algo parece incomodarte, tu cariz me revela un conflicto; un impulso involuntario que indujo sentimientos , lo siento, desencadené una reacción automática ¿verdad Sakura?, estás perturbada, quisieras creer en mí, pero es difícil… lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie….

_Entonces trato_

- Eleva tus manos al cielo – te aliento, aunado a que temes, me miras insegura, temo lo peor, haz dejado de amarme, mantengo el mismo gesto la misma postura, pero algo en mi parece desgarrarse y aunando mi pérfida fortuna, la congoja en mi parece intensificarse…De pronto ¡se manifiesta! Esa fuerza vital, la única capaz de mover en mí lo inconmovible, ese maquillaje que te embellece aun más, la luz de tu rostro… me sonreíste y me noqueaste cuando tus arcanos turquesa se posaron sobre mí como astros sobre el abismo - Ríndete – musitas – recuerda- prosigues, lanzando verbos que me hunden aun más en los lapsus del subconsciente - Estaremos aquí por siempre, nunca diremos adiós Sasuke-kun- te contemplo vagamente, mientras mi consciente merma, ya no eres la misma, haz crecido, te has convertido en esa musa; llevas sobre ti envolviéndote, esa femineidad; embriagado alcanzo a notar cerca de mi mentón lo que antes eran tiernos capullos ahora son pechos radiantes como ojos , te haz convertido en el arquetipo, te pareces tanto a ella… todo mi corazón se desprende de este mundo tan familiar.

_Geez, deberías al menos descansar en tu día libre de la academia__…_

_Tu hermano es tu hermano, tú eres tú…_

_Pero cuando estamos solos el siempre me habla de ti…_

_Nunca había estado tan_

- Colorido - ver - a través - del cabello – balbuceo en delirio, tú solo sigues sonriendo traviesa, siempre consiente del efecto que infundes en mí.

_Nunca había estado tan_

- Maravilloso- yo, tú – ¿quieres algo más?– sigo

- ¿De que hablas? – te sigues mofando, con tus risillas pueriles, tan cándidas, tu inocencia siempre rodeada de su propio esplendor y que nunca suele ruborizarse.

_Y lo único que quiero es guardarlo así_

_Solamente tú y yo_

Enajenado en el misticismo de tus labios, te dejo descender hasta que rodeas tus piernas en mi cintura, tomo tu delicado semblante con ambas manos mientras las tuyas se enlazan en los contornos de mi cuello y me acerco despacio hacia la médula, causa de mi vesania… me pierdo, me rindo ante ti, ante tu boca sacramentada, la eternidad de un seno inexplorable.

_Un beso secreto_

_Y no ir a casa_

_No salir_

Nuestras ánimas de funden, puedes sentirlo, tu límpida saliva purga las fauces de mi boca, acendrando cada recoveco de ella con tu lengua de terciopelo.

_No dejar este final_

_Quédate por favor_

_No solamente hoy_

Busco tu mano con el tacto, al encontrarla, me asombro al saber que la tuya ya me esperaba; ambas convergen, justo como solíamos hacerlo con disimulo cuando más jóvenes, siempre impremeditado, aún te recuerdo, tu delicada figura de niña, tu dócil cabello de esa exótica tonalidad cayendo con gracia a los lados de tus ruborizados pómulos, tus apenas abultados pechos pero sobre todo…. el olor a ingenuidad.

- Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca me dejes Sasuke-kun- dices alzando los brazos hacia el cielo, entregándote a la ligera y ágil llovizna que comienza a sentirse- mantenme así por miles de millones de días- sigues, ahora gritando hacia el cielo, como si este fuera testigo de este sublime momento; de pronto te detienes, miras hacia abajo y encuentras una cara desmoralizada – ¿Porque lloras¿Dije algo malo? – preguntas ingenua, como siempre; esa parte de ti jamás cambiará… me alegro. Por mi parte yo solo te correspondo con uno de mis clásicos bufidos, frío y distante ante tu preocupación, siempre haz sido tan molesta- Solo es lluvia – te contesto, con una sonrisa arrogante, dejando así que la lluvia se lleve mis lágrimas.

_Desearía poder parar__, sé que otro momento romperá mi corazón_

Te dejo escurrir, sintiendo la fricción de tu cuerpo al bajar…. tomo de nuevo tu rostro entre mis manos, el esmalte de tu piel húmeda, tus astros esmeraldas abriéndose nuevamente en incertidumbre, estamos frente a frente, nuestras exhalaciones se mezclan, te miro fijamente…

_Demasiadas lágrimas_

Tus pupilas vuelven a centellear, traumatizados; sientes pavor a lo que intuyes, es inminente…

_Demasiadas veces__…_

Aun después de todo este tiempo, sigues siendo molesta – musito cerca de tu boca, incrustando mi mirada en tus orbes esmeralda, te siento vibrar, cuando notas mi Sharingan. Suavemente mecidos en las alas del inteligente desenlace en un delirio paralelo, sin tregua, minutos antes en mi alma amorosa había un raro sufrimiento un deseo mezclado con horror, una angustia y una esperanza viva.

_Demasiadas veces he llorado sobre ti__…_

Mis ojos se desvían hacia tu cabello y solamente consigo recordar cuantas veces se diluyó con el mío, en tus tiernos abrazos cuando escuchabas benevolente mi infortunio, el drama de mi vida… el estruendo, la finalidad por la que sigo vivo; no… la finalidad por la que él me dejo vivir… cobrar venganza.

_¿Cuánto más podremos hacerlo?_

_¿Beberlo hasta que seque?_

_¿Tomar esta droga?_

_¿Buscando algo que se ha ido para siempre?_

_Pero algo qué querré siempre..._

¿Porque, porque, porque me dejas? – murmullas consciente de lo inapelable, al mismo tiempo que me alejo sosegado de ti; de nuevo, el amor nos separa - Te siento huir, siento… ¡siento que quisieras pretender no sentir esto! – levantas la voz, sollozando, herida.

_Y justo cuando comienzo a quebrarme libremente…_

Sakura… – me manifiesto imperecederamente frío….aunque me dueles, me dueles al verte ahí de pie, sólida, decidida, encajando tu mirada; no resistes, te doblegas, derrumbándote, pendiendo de mi cuello, tu ropa mojada se resbala sobre la mía, tus manos se enlazan en mis muñecas, levantas tu mirada y sumisa me imploras con ella.

_Entregas todo__…_

_Desearía poder parar, sé que otro momento romperá mi corazón_

_Esta vez es lo mismo_

_Despertar en la lluvia_

_La cabeza en dolor_

_Colgado en vergüenza_

_Un nombre diferente_

_El mismo juego viejo_

_Amor en vano_

_Y millas y millas y millas y millas y millas fuera de casa otra vez.._

_Fin_

* * *

Bueno aqui de nuevo, deseandoles feliz año nuevo a todos )

Como dije, tratare de actualizar màs seguido "En el valle del fin", es que aun no me decido como jugar con la historia muajaja

Espero que les guste este drama que escribi, es el resultado de estar escuchando a Dustin O"Halloran

Bueno hasta aqui los dejo que mi teclado no pone bien los acentos, ni nada de nada.

Saludos  



End file.
